The Key to My Heart
by Sleuth Diplomacy
Summary: Redoing the story as of now!
1. To the Past

Feeling the larger and more powerful body mounted on top of his more small and skinny form; the love that was pouring out from his golden eyes as that warm smile made his heart pound heavily against his chest; those large, warm hands smoothly gliding down his naked body made him so dizzy with the undeniable pleasure erupting through his body that his mind was all hazy.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was underneath the King's large form himself, body violently trembling from the intense pleasure coursing through his veins; the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach increased tenfold and he didn't know why. It was the sight of the King's eyes that made him this way; holding all of his love and concern. For his eyes to see only?

It was unbelievable; it made his heart punch against his chest even harder than before.

Vongola Giotto was very handsome for such a young age; a young yet noble face; sharp, narrowed golden eyes that held large authority on the outside and yet compassion and love in the inside; golden blonde, messy hair; a body that was so toned out and large and made so well, crafted out by the Gods themselves he would say. This man could have anyone and anything in the world.

And in the end he had chosen _him_ instead.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," his low, husky voice whispered out to him, sending cold shivers down his spine as lips settled themselves near his ear. To hear his voice so close, so near to him, nearly made Tsunayoshi loose it. "Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi tightly closed his eyes, tears forming at the corners. He grabbed hold of his arms tightly and he could feel how toned out they were compared to his arms. "N-n-n-no, don't," he pleaded, moaned out, opening his eyes slightly to look at the Giotto. He felt the hot tears stream down his light brown face and felt warm lips lightly kiss them away. "I love you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kissing him all over his body, from neck to stomach and finally meeting with his swollen lips. "I love you so much it just hurts not seeing you. Do you know how worried I was when you left me, how much my heart and soul pained just to see you once more? Don't leave me alone again or else I'll surely die this time." And he'd continue whispering such love words to him, kissing him and loving him so, and Tsunayoshi would cry and beg of him to stop. But he didn't have the strength to reject him, for this man had grabbed a huge part of him and held him closely. He didn't lock him in chains, he didn't nail him to the ground.

He just held him so close you'd think they'd melt together and never separate again.

Tsunayoshi had cried. He had stared at Giotto with large eyes for a moment, listening to how much he had missed him, how much he had wanted to leave his duties as king just to search out for his love, before they began to water and spill sad tears down his cheeks. He had turned his whole body away from him and covered his flushed face with both of his small, trembling hands, in hopes for him not to see him cry this way, in hopes that he will forgive him for being so selfish and not realizing how much he had hurt him so, how much he had made him cry, how much he made him want to give away his Kingdom just for him and his return. It ached too much. "I'm sorry!" He had whispered in a shaky voice, but loud enough for Giotto to hear him. "I'm so, so sorry!" and he continued to cry out these apologies, but he knew not even an apology would suffice for what he had done. "I didn't mean to leave you so hurt! I-I just t-thought that you were t-tired of me! I'm so sorry!" Giotto only smiled even more warmly at him now, holding him closely to his chest and quietly hushing him near his ear once more, forgiving him more and more, loving him even more than before. His love for this one boy was everlasting, growing larger and larger each second of the day, and when he'd make love to him, he'd always make sure that it was so sweet that the boy would always moan to him in pure pleasure because of it. The moment Tsunayoshi stepped into his life, he had already helplessly and utterly fallen completely in love with him.

"Tonight," he huskily and lovingly whispered, kissing Tsunayoshi's reddened cheeks and feeling how he shook in pleasure underneath him, "will be special, just for you only–I'll make love to you till my hearts content." Tsunayoshi's tears never stopped, placing his hands on his broad chest and trying to push Giotto away from him. "N-no! Don't!" Of course, it didn't really help. Giotto had leaned down and kissed his cheek, feeling how Tsunayoshi shuddered with a shaky voice. "Let me make love to you, Tsunayoshi-kun, until you understand how much I love you, how much you mean to me," he huskily whispered to him, who whimpered and whined his reply. "N-n-no, I-I don't–ngh . . . ah . . . N-no–_Ah_~Not there, not there~Sto~op~!"

Holding him close, touching him with soft and tender touches as if he'll break at any moment in his arms. It was just too much for him to take. Tsunayoshi would plead of him desperately to stop his actions, to moan to him how much he doesn't deserve this compassion, this pure love that had surrounded his entire being with open arms, but all Shou did was hold his hand gently and kiss the back and fingers with a low and caring '_mi amore_', making Tsuna shiver and moan and cry out in pleasure.

"N-no, s-stop loving m-me," Tsunayoshi had whined to him while they were becoming one once more, pleading eyes shimmering with new tears as he felt even more kisses laid upon his body, burning him. "It's already too late. No matter what I did I couldn't stop my heart and soul from falling helplessly in love with you; I can't control it anymore and I don't want to control it any longer. I love you so much, Tsunayoshi-kun, more than anything in the whole world. I love you so much that I can't take it anymore. Just being separated from you just hurts me and there's no one out there that I'll love even more than you."

"N-no, don't say such things!"

"I love only you,_ mi amore._ Forever."

Tsunayoshi couldn't stop himself from crying, nor could he stop those love words that were gently whispered to him. To only him. He covered his eyes from Giotto, from the world itself, because he wasn't beautiful. He will never be beautiful to anyone's eyes. "No, please, don't," Giotto sadly begged to the boy, who was hiding from him once more. He wants to see his face and he wants to continue seeing it.

Tsunayoshi heard how sad Giotto's words sounded, how hurt he felt and it torn him apart just from the thought of hurting him again. He felt the larger mans hands gently wrap themselves around his small wrists and slowly pull apart his arms, exposing his half-lidded eyes and tear-stricken face. Giotto looked upset, hurt, golden eyes near to tears. "Don't ever hide from me again, my love, because," Giotto released the wrists yet grabbed a hold of Tsunayoshi's shoulders and leaned forward, their faces inches away from each others. Tsunayoshi's breathing hitched up again and he felt how close he was to crying once more, feeling his body violently shake. Giotto held himself back from the boy for a bit because just the sight of the tear-stricken boy, moaning with swollen lips that he continued to kiss over and over again, made him want to make love to this boy so much that Tsunayoshi wouldn't be able to take it anymore. "Even if you run away I'll always–" His lips are next to his ear in seconds, whispering these words, sending powerful vibrations through Tsunayoshi's body.

"N-no . . ."

"–find you."

And he leaned down to his neck and began to lick, making the poor boy cry out and cry more. "N-no! Don't!"

Laying there in the bed, Giotto sleeping next to him, holding him in a protective yet gentle hold and Tsunayoshi lightly shivering. Not from the coldness of the small room Giotto had rented out for their intimate time together, but from the fact that this man was holding him so close, not just in body but in his heart. It made him near at tears just from the thought. _After I hurt you so much, you still want me back?_ He pulled the blankets over his face and blushed. _Just how did I end up in this situation in the first place?_


	2. The Peasant and the King

Sawada Tsunayoshi was only so young–still in school in fact. Only about sixteen years old. He worked at a florist shop named _Flowers Forever_ with his parents, arranging them in different sections, watering plants and organizing the wilted ones. It was pretty fun when he was little, but now the job seemed too old. He's been doing this since he was about five years old and now that he's sixteen . . . well, isn't it_ enough_?

The place was pretty respectable, a small size but pretty large for its fresh plants and, sometimes, fruits and vegetables. Tsunayoshi had woken up to a bright morning, the sun lightly hitting his face with warmth and he turned away from it, covering himself in blankets and pillows. He loved the mornings, just not when it directly slaps you in the face while you're trying to sleep off your work. The door gently creaked open, revealing a woman in her early thirties, wearing a long, white dress with a flowered apron around her neck and waist. Short, brown hair and brown eyes, she spotted the large lump in the small bed and huffed in annoyance. "Oh, honestly. He always sleeps in. Tsu-kun~ time to get up~!" She sing-sang to her son, who only grunted at her happy voice and shifted a little bit but did not get up from the bed. Another tactic next: Pulling off the blankets mode. She huffed once more and strolled over to her son's bed. Gripping firmly onto the blue blankets that covered the boy, she quickly yanked the blanket off the slender body, sending the blanket flying above them both. Tsunayoshi was startled to say the least once the blankets stopped touching his skin. His eyes were open wide by now, watching as the blanket flew away from his body and onto the floor. "What the . . . ?"

"Now that you're awake, it's time for work," his mother said with a small smirk of victory on her face as her son groaned in displeasure. "Why can't I take just _one_ day off?" He pleaded with her, he begged of her. "Because we need as much help as possible, Tsu-kun, and you lazing around in bed all day wont do us any good!" Scolding her son was a normal thing in the mornings. It wasn't like Tsunayoshi didn't like the work, but he loves to sleep a lot. He can't really help that, he was just born this way. A sleeper. Today was a different case. He was well-rested and fully awake, but there was this girl that he had a crush on for about two weeks and, well, after he found the strong courage to ask her out, she was silent and turned away from him. An indication that she had just embarrassingly humiliated him in front of the whole school. She didn't have to be so harsh, maybe a simple 'no' would suffice for him? Not only does he get made fun of, but the girl is stopping by here to pick up some flowers with her–mother, father, grandma? Maybe it was her older brother? He didn't know, but the fact is that she was coming down here for some flowers and he didn't want to see her again. "Tsunayoshi," his mother–Nana–sighed, resting on the bed next to her son and closed her eyes, thinking for the right words to say. She never used his full name like that before unless he was in trouble or she was going to have a long talk with him. "I know that . . . you've been going through a lot of stuff at school lately–from the bullying, to the girl troubles, to being picked last. It's hard for a lot of people, but do you know what I'm about to say to you?"

"That I should . . . be strong and never give up?"

Nana smiled lightly and looked at her son with a bright gleam in her gray eyes. "Correct again."

"And you also want me to still work even though Kyoko-chan will be here soon." A nod of a reply. Tsunayoshi knew his mother was correct, as always, but, hey, so was he and he knew that he needed to stay strong and face fears. "But, what if she's cold to me again? I know she wont say anything to me and I don't think I have a crush on her still," he concluded to his mother, who patted down his messy brown hair gently. "If she doesn't say anything to you, then it's her loss. She'll be missing out a lot and she'll regret it later–trust me."

Ten fifty-eight. Okay, it's almost eleven o'clock and no sign of–_**JINGLE**_ . . . _**jingle**_ . . . _jingle_ . . . The door swooshed open, followed by a loud "EXTREME!" Yep, brought her brother in with her. Just _perfect_ now.

"ANYBODY HERE TO THE EXTREME!"

Nana groaned and stood up, walking out of the room while Tsunayoshi just stared at the wall with tired eyes before finally sliding out of his bed and getting ready for the day. Just great. What's next?

* * *

><p>He wasn't satisfied at all. Not in a single way. The woman he had picked up from the street was such a whore, wanting this and that from him. She was a horrible choice to begin with, that he knew all too well, but he needed release, he needed someones willing body to satisfy his needs. Well, people wouldn't say no to him.<p>

He was the Vongola King after all.

Maybe there were times where he wished for a person just for him, but he never gets his true wish so he decides to screw around with other people, but it hurts him deep inside.

The woman that was sleeping next to him, her blonde locks sprayed over her face, groaned in her sleep, quietly calling out his name as she shifted a little in the large bed. He could only glare at her as she kept whoring around in her dreams as well. Calling out his name, moving around in the bed, it was all disgusting to his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to tear out her eyes and organs and do nothing but laugh at her as she cried out in agony. Who was he kidding? It was his own fault for always attracting whorish people, so why complain when people would beg of him to take them? He guess it was well worth it since he needed to satisfy himself.

He was a cruel person inside and out and yet his heart calls out to someone in this cruel yet beautiful world. But who was it calling out to? He always wondered as the days suddenly became very long for him all of a sudden.

"Giotto-san~" _Ugh, oh-no, she's awake now_, he thought as he seductively looked at her. "You can't sleep either?" She smirked at the King and began to crawl over to his still form, placing her hands against his chest. "Well, how about we do something about that~" Well, he guess he wanted to do it, so he forcefully grabbed her hair and yanked her forward, connecting their lips in a heated yet disturbing kiss. Yes, he will give this girl what she wants because he wont care once he dumps her out in the street.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi kept staying around the fruits section of the greenhouse, hoping to not see the girl that had broken his heart. Well, it was weird because his feelings for her was slowly decreasing as he kept thinking about all the times she had ignored him and his hints of actually <em>liking<em> her. _Maybe she did notice_, he thought,_ but didn't want to believe it. Maybe I should just go back up to my room_. With that thought settled in his mind, he quietly but quickly walked out of the greenhouse and into the shop. "Sawada-san?" oh no . . . she saw him? But how!

Tsunayoshi didn't turn around to face her, but he could tell that he had to sooner or later. "Is that really you?"

He turned around to face her. She was as beautiful as ever but it didn't have much of an effect on him as he had thought it would. "Y-yeah," he answered to her nervously. Her beauty was intimidating to him. She smiled at him. "Do you actually work here? That's so cool!"

"Y-yeah, I guess so." They sat in the uncomfortable silence for a while, looking and not looking at each other for a bit.

". . . So, um, listen, about what happened on Thursday." Tsunayoshi flinched while Kyoko rubbed her head and looked down at the ground like she did something bad. "L-listen, it was really nice of you but I don't–I don't like you in _that_ way and, well . . . I may never do, truthfully." He felt his heart break into pieces already. "I-I really am sorry, though, but we could be friends, right–" He didn't want her to finish. He didn't want her to speak about the situation because he just wanted to forget. He knew girls didn't find him attractive, because he was dame-Tsuna. He screws up everything, including relationships. She didn't need to tell him this because he already knows. Who would love a boy who no other person would dare to go out with? Certainly not her for that matter!

"Oh, sorry I have to go, Kyoko-chan! Bye!" In a hurry to just get out of the situation, Tsunayoshi quickly dashed out of the greenhouse, leaving the girl by herself.

"Tsuna . . . I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>When he ran out of the store, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, he kept hearing those words in his head over and over and over again until it gave him a headache. He just couldn't take it. She had proved to him that nobody likes him and nobody will. The prettiest girl in school rejecting you and telling you in your face that she will never like you in that way! It was a big blow to his self-esteem and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to school. He knew the others kids knew about the incident.<p>

He somehow ended up in an alleyway, trash cans on the sides, trash on the ground and the ground, well, _muddy_. He was panting, sweat trickling onto the ground and slowly disappearing. And it followed with the tears that finally fell from his eyes. He sobbed in his hands and fell to the ground on his knees, body shaking and aching. "No one will ever like me!" He quietly sobbed as more cried erupted from him. "No one, no one, no one!" He kept chanting these words to himself because he believed they were true. They will always be true.

"Hey, beautiful!" A gruff voice sing-sang to him and he stilled, his crying stopping almost immediately. "What's up? Why you be cryin' in this alleyway?" He felt a large hand grasp his shoulder in a calming manner to hush and comfort him but he knew this man had different intentions with him. "Hey, c'mon, what be wrong here? Aw, don't cry 'cause I got you, right?" He finally had the courage to elbow the man in the gut, sending him in a coughing frenzy. He got up and tried to run past him, but his arm was ceased by the man. He was roughly pulled to the ground and he yelped in pain as the man pinned him to the musty ground. "You fuck!" The man growled and Tsunayoshi began to treble in fear, tears already pouring out of his eyes. "I'll teach ya a lesson!" He already saw the mans hand grab for his shirt and he began to cry, trying to get away from the stronger man that was on him, wanting to rape him. "N-n-n-no, please, don't! Stop! I don't want–"

"Shut up!" A slap to the face. A bitch slap. "Doesn't matter what you want! Now be still and act like the whore you are!" Him, a whore? No, he's never don't this before nor did he ever think about it! He doesn't want to be raped by this man! "NO!"Everything stilled for a moment, even the man himself and he just stared out into nothing before falling right next to the traumatized boy. He didn't waste any time to get up and back slowly away from the knock-out man that had blood running down his head. Wait, blood? Where did that come from and why did he just suddenly pass out? something wasn't right here . . . "Are you alright?" A deep yet smooth voice asked him and he turned his head toward the source of the voice and his breath caught in his throat. There was a man that was very tall, about 195 cm (Converter to about 6 ft. 4) with hair just like his except a golden-blonde and was wearing a button-up white shirt and black pants, but the face was very recognizable. Narrow golden eyes–perhaps Amber maybe?–and a frown but very handsome features presented to him.

This man was Vongola Primo Giotto, the Vongola King!

But even though he was very aware, he never noticed the intense stare that held such meaning to him–a meaning that held such love and concern. He never knew that this man fell in love with him at first glance.


End file.
